(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile phone set equipped with a protection function against loss and theft, and a mobile phone that constitutes the set.
(2) Related Art
Mobile phones have rapidly prevailed in recent years. Mobile phones, unlike regular phones, can be carried along, thereby enabling users to use phones when the users are moving. On the other hand, being regularly carried along, the mobile phones also have a drawback that they are vulnerable to loss and to theft.
So far, conventional mobile phones are not equipped with enough countermeasures against this drawback, which force users to pay special attention not to leave their phones behind, or to lose the phones.